puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Niji Akemi
'Niji Aome Rosetta Hime Akemi '''is the titular Mary Sue of Puella Magi ☆ Mary Sue Magica . Biography Unofficial Story Niji claims that when she was a baby, her parents lost her and was somehow erased from their memories and were convinced that Homura was an only child. She was then raised by Incubators and praticully raised her to be a Magical Girl before being killed off when she was seven. She then served as a Magical Girl for six years until discovering that Homura had recently become a Magical Girl too and that she was time traveling to save Madoka. As a result, she enrolled at Mitakihara Middle School in one of the timelines in order to help organize a team to defeat Walpurgisnacht . Whethere or not this is true is currently unknown Real Backstory : ''Main Article: Jayne White '' In reality, she was a thirteen year old girl from America named Jayne White that became a fan of Puella Magi Madoka Magica after a friend recommended it, before reluctanly making a contract with Kyubey to change the show's ending. Her body couldn't come with her though, so she created one in the image of Homura before making a contract (aka Moemura) ,but with slight changes. However she almost didn't make it past her first day as a Magical Girl without the aid of a more experienced one named Kenko Tsukino. And while she did thank Kenko for mentoring her, she secretly didn't care for her as she was focused on the main characthers. The Events of Mary Sue Magica After convincing the adults that she was related to Homura, she started attending Mitakihara Middle School the same day as Homura. At first, the canon Magical Girls only thought of her as weird until saving Mami Tomoe and defeating Charlotte single-handingly. She would later try to get Kyoko to join them in the fight aganist Walpurgisnacht ,but with no sucess. On the second attempt, after Madoka threw Sayaka's Soul Gem off the bridge, she paniced and stole Sayaka's Soul Gem so she can keep it with her until the battle. When that didn't work, she harassed Hitomi so Sayaka won't turn in Oktavia, going as far as killing her when she confessed her feelings to Kyousuke. Ironically, Sayaka turned into Oktavia anyway and relucantly killed her and Kyousuke in the hopes of replacing her. And while this happens, her Soul Gem becomes more and more tainted (thus driving her insane) until she defeats Walpurgisnacht and becomes a Witch. Her soul then split into two beings after becoming a Witch, Izanami (Jayne's Witch form) and her Familiar Natsume. Physical Appearance Due to her claims of being of being Homura's long lost twin sister, she looks eerily similar to what she looked like before becoming a Magical Girl (aka Moemura), basically an intnetional crappy recolor. The main differences being how her hair is rainbow pigtails as opposed to black braids. She also has hot pink eyes and wears pink glasses. She often wears the Mitakihara Middle School outfit as a normal girl and an outfit that's suspiciously similar to Ultimate Madoka's as a Magical Girl. We did briefly see a glimpse of her human self as her rainbow hair turns brown. Why is currently unknown (and to be fair, I got a plothole to fill too) Personality Niji is a rather strange and mysterious girl that seems very cheerful and pleasant ,but at the same time very annoying. She often acts very Weeaboo-ish ending every other sentence with "desu~!" and occasionally using gratuitous Japanese despite the fan fic being in English. She also acts unintentionally creepy and pushy by insisting that Madoka become a Magical Girl for reasons that as of now are unclear. Relationships Kenko Tsukino Niji's mentor. While she was thankful for teaching her the basics on being a Magical Girl, she didn't really think that much of her. She wasn't even aware that she was Nellie, treating their battle as just another Witch Hunt. Homura Akemi Niji's "sister". While she seems to love her, she often calls her a jerk and claims that she's wrong for "assuming that all Magical Girls have to die or become a Witch". However as it progresses, her actions provide more reasoning for Homura to despise her, including how she keeps pressuring Madoka to become a Magical Girl. Madoka Kaname Throughout "Mary Sue Magica", Niji tries to convince Madoka to make a contract,with each attempt getting more and more agressive. This causes Madoka to be more and more frightened at her in return. Mami Tomoe Niji is percieved as a curiosity by Mami thanks to her experience, ablities and surprising amounts of knowledge. Like all the other members of the main cast, Niji is very motivated to protect her such as during the battle with Charlotte. Sayaka Miki Niji tries to be more protective of Sayaka than the other cast members, even going so far as stealing her Soul Gem; then harassing and later killing Hitomi so she can have Kyousuke. At first, Sayaka felt aggressive towards Niji's implied boasts about being better than Mami ,but tried warming up to her later on after teleporting her away from Kyoko. Though she did get enraged when she started to harass Hitomi and even became a Witch after her murder. Though she does go back and forth between regretting the fact that she didn't save her life and saying how she'll replace her after her death. Kyoko Sakura Out of all of the canon cast members, Kyoko hates Niji the most. Though Niji tried several times to befriend her, but with no success. She later tries to make her feel greatful for saving her life from Oktavia. Hitomi Shizuki Thanks to her over-protective nature towards Sayaka, Niji bullies Hitomi in the hopes that she'll stay away from Kyousuke and Sayaka won't become a Witch as a result, earning her fear and confusion in response. When that doesn't work, Niji kills her out of anger. Kyousuke Kamijou At one point, Niji called him a jerk for not returning Sayaka's affection ,but still tries to hook them up so Sayaka won't turn into a Witch because of Hitomi. She then blackmailed him after killing Hitomi by saying that she'll give back his crutches if he becomes Sayaka's boyfriend. And while she was disappointed that Sayaka became Oktavia at first, she was at least happy to see her "OTP" together. However, her only reaction to his death (accidently at her hands, mind you) is that it's sad that they got caught in the tragic hands of fate. Abilities and Weapons '' ''Niji has the strange and unexplained abliity to kill a Witch with a single shot, usually with a huge leaser beam fired by her signature weapon, the "(Kawaii) Rainbow Staff". She also knows when certain events are gonna happen, causing ambigouty on her wish, which she refuses to disclose. She can also read Runes, seeing how she refers to Witches by name. Along with this, she can also maniuplate the adults to do her bidding ,but it only works on minor and/or unseen characters, hence why they instantly believe her. Quotes Apperances *Puella Magi ☆ Mary Sue Magica *Puella Magi ☆ Kenko Magica Trivia Etymology Niji's full name in Kanji (technically Rosetta is Katakana) is apparently 明美 ロゼッタ 姫 青目 虹 (Niji can be inconsistent on how to say it). Which contains middle names despite being Japanese and is a general parody of Mary Sues with overly long names. Literally translated each part of the name means: *虹 (''Niji) = Rainbow (A common trait among Mary-Sues is association to rainbow) *青目 (Aome) = Blue Eyes (Named after "Aome Higurashi", arguably one of the most infamous Mary Sues in the Naruto fandom) *姫 (Hime) = Princess (This and Rosetta are after "Rosetta Hime Akemi", another over-powered Mary Sue related to Homura) *ロゼッタ (Rozetta) = Rosetta (This also paordies Japanese OCs that have Western names) *暁美 (Akemi) = Beautiful Daybreak (Another common Mary-Sue trait is realtionships to main charcthers, regardless of established canon) Fun Facts *Something I noticed while editing this page is that I got Akemi's Kanji wrong ,as it was spelled in Chapter 1 as "明美" ,but has now been corrected. Note to self: Don't always trust Google Translate. *She is largely inspired by a similiar Madoka OC named "Rosetta Hime Akemi" on Deviantart. *I admit, she's ironically an expy of the titular charcther(s) of the web comic "Ensign Sue Must Die", especially Anna Mae Sue. *Even if the whole middle names BC was a thing in Japan, in hidsight I should have wrote them similiar to what Kyoko Soryu's grave had in Neon Genesis Evangelion from the start. In fact, I had Niji purposely be inconsistent on how to say her name in future chapters and you could say that she really doesn't know crap about what how Japan actually works anyway. ** I retconned this in Chapter 5 by saying that Niji is inconsistent on how to say her name. *The day before Chapter 5's release, she was given her own YouTube account . Though now it's currently unknown if the "person" behind the account is her or Jayne White after returning to the real world. *When used in UTAU videos, her voice is represented by DEsUNE KAWAiiLoid . A Troll UTAU that is also a Mary Sue parody (and trust me, from UTAU expereince there is '''a lot '''of those). She claims that it's her real voice and that it's "kawaii".ust Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Weapon User: Staff Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:SiRenfield Category:Fan Antagonists Category:Twin Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Mary Sue Category:Puella Magi